Riddle Me This
by thehomicidalmaniac
Summary: Kagome is currently stuck in 1945, Tom riddle's final year. Hunting a yokai in the forbidden forest she meets the young Lord Voldemort. What transpires between the two, and will Kagome get back to her time?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Kagome**

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason -_-**

**Summary: Kagome is currently stuck in 1945, Tom riddle's final year. Hunting a yokai in the forbidden forest she meets the young Lord Voldemort. What transpires between the two, and will Kagome get back to her time?**

**A/N ok guys I probably REALLY shouldn't start ANOUTHER fanfic, but meh, I can't help it. This story is quite au and also a bit OOC but really what else d you expect from a fanfic. WARNING, things will be a bit confusing in the beginning so please bear with me, all your questions will eventually be answered. Remember to RnR!**

The young man briskly walked out of the ancient castle and into the night. As he came to a stop at one of the steps leading into the forest he leaned against the wall. _Dear Merlin how will I survive the year with these useless dunderheads! _Brushing his dark brown locks out of his face the young wizard takes out a cigarette and lights it with his wand. In his final year at Hogwarts, Tom Marvolo Riddle couldn't wait to leave the godforsaken school. He didn't mind the school itself; oh no Hogwarts was his only home. He didn't even mind the studies; Tom excelled at all subjects and thirsted for knowledge. No what made him want to scream were the people, the imbecilic students, inadequate teachers and that old fool Dumbledore. He had plans for the wizarding world, and as soon as he graduated they were going to be set in motion. Already he had a hefty amount of followers in every house…well maybe not Gryffindor but who needs the pathetic lions anyway. Taking a final drag on his cigarette he started to turn back to the castle. But as he turned something blue and sparkly caught his eye, it was Dumbledore. His bright and conspicuously appalling robes sashaying behind him. Curious. What could Dumbledore be doing walking towards the forbidden forest at this time of the night? He strained his eyes to see beyond the foliage but the only thing that caught his eye was a hint of red cloth. For a second Tom thought to follow and see what was transpiring, but no it he would be caught. It would be better to investigate tomorrow; he needed to collect some illegal potion ingredients anyway. Striding confidently he walked back to the Slytherin dorms. Yes tomorrow he would find out what the old coot was hiding from him.

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi was frustrated, immensely so. She was so sure that this was going to be her last time skip, but no! She was about fifty years too early and once again lost as hell. The young miko took a deep breath and walked to the shrine that her grandfather currently inhabited. World War two had ended not long ago and Kagome felt very out of place in her traditional priestess robes. She would do what she had almost always done before; contact Sesshomaru.<p>

Knocking on the house she saw a middle aged lady answer the door. "Ah hello! My name is Kagome and I think my family is going to be late picking me up" she lied easily. After almost 500 years this was getting easier, albeit a tad redundant. "Could I use your phone?"

The lady was wary, and rightly so in these times, but her maternal instincts overruled her suspicion, "Of course dear, the telephone is right here." She ushered me into the house and led me to the phone, while walking away with a mention of tea. She thanked her and dialed the one number that could help her predicament. On the second bell someone picked up.

A deep stern voice greeted the Miko's ears, "Kagome…I am glad you are well." Kagome smiled to herself.

"Hey Fluffy! Good hear your voice. I just arrived and I'm at the shrine." She could picture the frigid yokai sitting at some expensive desk frowning at her nickname for him.

"Unfortunately I'm in England, so I want you to go to the nearest bank and withdraw some money. Buy the first available plane ticket out of Japan. I'll see you once you're here, and don't draw attention to yourself. Your last time skip wasn't that long ago so there's not much of a difference. I'll have Shippou meet you at the airport in London." Kagome sighed in relief as she mentally memorized the bank information. It was much easier to cope with the time travelling now that technology was more advanced, before she used to stumble around until she could somehow find her friends.

As she boarded the train Kagome couldn't help but be optimistic, soon she would be back in her own time and would be able to see her family again. It had been a long time since the final battle against Naraku and she was over her grief period. Not many of their group had died only kohaku and Rin. The rest had settled down and had families. Sango and Miroku had numerous children and had eventually died of old age. Kouga mated with Ayame, keeping the vow he made to her. Shippou had decided to train under Sesshomaru. And Inuyasha…Well let's just say kagome was tired of being second fiddle to Kikyo. She had confronted both of them and told them that they belonged together, and that she would gladly give them her blessing. She had grown since first entering the feudal era and Kagome was no longer a schoolgirl that had crushed on guys that were like Inuyasha. No, she would not fight with a memory. At the same time there was the issue of Kikyo having part of her soul, and she told them that she was taking it back. Inuyasha had been upset but Kikyo was calm and calculating. The emotionless mask of indifference on her face, she had yielded. Now both were currently in hell, or wherever Kikyo tried to take Inuyasha before. Lastly, Kagome herself…she was stuck in this ridiculous predicament. The priestess yawned and went to sleep, slightly giddy about seeing Shippou again.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Sesshomaru cringed at his practically sister's shrill screech. He knew that this would be a bad idea but currently this was the only thing he could think of.<p>

"It will only be a short time. Not even a year and you would get some practice in" the stoic demon answered.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go to this forest in Scotland to make a treaty with the wizards and get rid of a high level yokai that currently inhabits said forest?" Kagome was certainly not happy. "But I just got here, and I've hardly spent time with Koga or Shippou! Ayame even invited me to her son's birthday! I don't want to go!"

They had a stare down, neither letting up. "I cannot send anyone else, and after this…Grindewald was defeated the British ministry is being paranoid about dark creatures. Every other ministry is content to let us be but only these English folk are causing issues. You are sociable enough for the wizards and strong enough to take out this wild yokai."

Kagome sent a final glare and huffed. It was true, the yokai left were quite hostile towards ningen, and wizards especially. Yokai weren't classed as 'Dark creatures' because they refused to be known as creatures. They were just known as demons, and hardly any ningens _ever_ met one. The Miko consented in the end, but only after succeeding in making Sesshomaru practically deaf.

* * *

><p>That was how Kagome ended up camping out in the forbidden forest waiting for this-Dumbledore, to show up. As she moved a few braches she saw the elderly man in bright blue robes making his way towards her. She turned sharply to the right though as she felt a dark aura in the vicinity. It retreated as the auburn haired wizard came closer and the young miko glanced away. The man came to a stop in front of her and regarded her calmly with a smile.<p>

Dumbledore was hesitant as he made his way toward the forbidden forest. He did not enjoy dealing with demons, and in his opinion they shouldn't be allowed as much leeway as they were. He had finally finished Gellert off and he wanted to take charge of the current political dissension. Now here he was, making a treaty with the same creatures that he wished to suppress. That wasn't even the worst part; the demon's had an immensely powerful priestess on their side. Why such a pure being would side with demons was beyond him. Nonetheless he would first deal with the ministry, and later when he had time he would review the demon issues.

The auburn haired wizard made his way to the young miko and gave a serene smile. "Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The raven haired woman smiled back at him and gave a polite bow, her hands slipping into the sleeves of her white haori. "You as well Dumbledore-san. I am here to represent the yokai counsel and Lord Sesshomaru Taisho in concern of the treaty. This is usually done with the British minister of magic but seeing as he has passed away I was told you were the next candidate to sign a new contract. I am sorry for your losses."

"Yes the minister's death was truly tragic but hopefully lighter times are coming. Now on to business!" Dumbledore hastened to conjure the old treaty. "Now I see no problem with the old contract but there were a few…clauses I wanted to add." The wizard held the papers out to the miko.

Kagome walked to a fallen log and started to sit when the headmaster conjured a chair. The priestess eyed it distrustfully, "No thank you sir, I enjoy nature."

It was a few minutes but she frowned once she read the last of the paper. As calmly as the woman could, she stood up and handed the paper back, "I'm afraid this will not be acceptable."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Why not my dear?"

"Well for one no yokai in their right mind would willingly work under your ministry against their free will. Section C, Clause 13 states that when the need arises the ministry will be fully authorized to procure the help and obedience of a yokai army. Then the fact that all higher level yokai will be tagged for identification is also not possible. Restricting access to certain areas, adding us in your secrecy act, and giving you classified information about yokai species is all completely out of the question. I'm going to be frank with you_ sir_, it seems to me you want to keep demons as your pets!"

The old wizard looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles, "Lady Kagome, you say we as if you were one of them. Surely you see that this is all for the greater good, I'm simply looking out for the light's best interest." He was hoping the young woman's naivety and youth would cause her to overlook the double meanings. Perhaps he was wrong.

At this the man saw the priestess grow livid, "Exactly! You are looking out for the light's best interest! Where does that leave the dark, as you should well know there cannot be light without dark. There has to be a balance Mr. Dumbledore."

"But are you not a priestess, Lady Kagome? Your kind is purely light, how can you not see that the dark must be suppressed?"

The woman only smiled sadly at the elderly man in front of her, she had met many just like him. There was no point in talking to him of such things. People like this were set in their ways and wouldn't change their views no matter what she said. Shaking her head she sighed, "Let us focus on this treaty sir, so that I can get back to my second task in your forest." With that they proceeded to write a completely different treaty that was compromising in both their favors.

_**A/N **_** yea I'm sorry if you are a Dumbledore fan but he will be seen as manipulative (though not evil). In my eyes has just too prejudiced against the dark, I don't think he would ever accept beings such as demons. Also in the HP books I found him absolutely annoying and useless. He seemed so omnipotent but then in the last few books you find out the amount of mistakes he made and he DIED most pathetically. Should have been an epic battle, hell even the final Harry/Voldie battle was better (but not by much!) *sigh* Rant over. Any who, I'm sorry if this is not your thing but I'm a MAJOR Tom riddle fan and do tell you the truth the only way I can make kagomexTom work is if Dumbles is somewhat bastardly. X) **

**Ta**

**-Homicidal Maniac OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers, so its been an insanely long time since I have updated, and I have finally decided to restart my fics. The thing is I don't know which one to prioritize. Therefore, I have a poll up to pick which one I will update first, but fear not all will be updated sooner or later.

Thanks,

Homicidal


End file.
